mucfandomcom-20200215-history
MacFarlane's Ranch (Mission)
MacFarlane's Ranch is a mission in "Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition". Info Returning to Edgar Rose's office after claiming the last bounty in the territory, Seth Brains. Jacky is told that Edgar is unable to pay him the gold as it has not arrived at the bank yet. Jack heads over to speak with the manager, and finds Boonie MacFarlane pleading him to give her a little more time to pay off the debt she owes on her ranch. When the manager refuses, Boonie storms out and heads back to her home, while Jack threatens the manager to give him his gold upon Jack's return. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill Irvin and L.S. *Free the cows from the burning barn before they become roast and take out all the rustlers. *Take out the British's boys shooting in the barn. *Head over to the farm's edge and kill the attackers. *Kill Charlie Mash ("Charl") and Julias Grimes, the two bosses. Mission Details Once the cutscene has ended, the player will be in control of Boonie MacFarlane at her ranch. She is armed with a knife and her special rifle called Reptile. Instead of dead-eye, Bonnie's rifle has a special explosive attack which is performed with the LT button and which can come in handy during the mission. Two rustlers, Irvin and L.S. Roberts, are riding on horseback with torches. Shot 'em of 'em horses and eliminate them, making sure to stay out of the way of the barn. Once this is done, shoot the locks on all of the stable doors to free the animals. The player must be careful, as the frightened livestock will charge out of their pens, knocking Boonie down and taking away a portion of her health. There are also a few outlaws up in the lofts, and a couple who will charge out of empty cattle pens once the locks are shot. Woody Sunshine is among these. Once all the animals are safe, a cutscene will show four more bandits approaching from the ranch's entrance, including a stinky miner and Sid Winkler. Eliminate them, then head over to the edge of the farm (the direction will be shown in a brief cutscene) and take out the waves of advancing enemies. When they are finally dead, Julias Grimes and his friend Charlie Mash (whose health bar is labelled "Charl"), will ride up on buffalos and begin attacking. The player will be able to mount a bull and ride after them, although this is somewhat tricky, as it is difficult to shoot while mounted. If on foot, the player must keep their distance from the two men, as Charlie Mash uses a lasso to drag the player, and his friend has a sawn-off Shotgun. The boys can also cause nearby bulls to stampede, posing another threat to Boonie. After the boys are killed, a cutscene will show Jack approaching the ranch. Boonie will explain her plight to him, and she will give him the bounty money instead. After this the mission is completed. Mission Bosses *Charlie Mash *Julias Grimes Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *if player dies. *If all the animals are killed. New Game Elements Introduced *Playing as Boonie. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Charlie Mash - $350 *Showdown Mode stage: MacFarlane's Ranch (good rating) *Showdown character: Charlie Mash (excellent rating) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to earn a money of over $200. Successfully completing this objective rewards the player with Link Huston as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Thought Link is not seen in the mission he is unlockable, the player may also unlock Link after buying the black bandanna from the general store in Gold Town. See more: MacFarlane's Ranch (Mission) Dialogues. Gallery John_and_MacFarlane's_boys.jpg|The attackers ariving at the ranch. (John Marston?) At_MacFarlanes.png|Attacker ariving at MacFarlane's. (John Marston?) Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels